From Y to Y Story
by Mitoia D
Summary: LuHan songfic From Y to Y by Hatsune Miku. Aku ingin kau kembali. Mendekapku, membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Oneshot. Kembaran dengan fanfic "A Story From Y to Y" di fandom Naruto.


Title : **From Y to Y Story**

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : One Piece (C) Oda Eiichiro, 1997 / From Y to Y sung by Clear or Hatsune Miku

Pairing : Luffy/Hancock

Warning : Luffy OOC

* * *

_You turned your back at me and walked away_

_without saying a single word…_

_In my wavering heart, I screamed like a child_

"_Don't go…don't leave…hey…"_

Langkah kaki itu mulai menjauh, meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa diam. Dan hanya bisa diam.

Bibirku sudah tak sanggup lagi menyerukan. Tapi hati ini terus meronta menggebu-gebu untuk melontarkannya.

"Jangan... jangan pergi..."

Bibir hanya bisa berkomat-kamit lemah. Berbisik seakan suara itu akan bisa sampai padamu.

"...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

I_ turned my back at you and walked away,_

_I have to leave this place before I start to cry._

_It was a lie when I said I hated happiness._

_I acted tough and let go of my ideal future…_

_I can't take my wish back…_

Kau bukan orang yang romantis. Bukan juga orang yang terlalu bisa memahami masalah cinta. Juga bukan yang terlampau melankolis di dalamnya.

Tapi kakimu terlalu berat meninggalkannya. Hatimu terlalu berat untuk pergi menjauh darinya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal jika kau pergi.

Sejujurnya kau tak ingin meninggalkannya. Yang membuatmu mengenal cinta. Yang membuatmu senang, walaupun pahit telah menyanderamu lama. Tapi pahit itu mulai tertelan euforia cinta. Cinta itu.

Dan sekarang kau harus meninggalkan kesenangan itu. Untuk mendapatkan kepuasan yang lebih berharga.

Cita-cita yang ingin kaucapai, dan ingin kautunjukkan perwujudan cita-cita itu kepadanya.

Kau tak bisa meninggalkan apa yang telah kaubangun dan telah kaurencanakan begitu saja.

Apapun alasannya, kau harus pergi.

_I feel this small room as gotten wider_

_expanding the scar in my heart._

_And even a minute or a second seem longer…_

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia bersedih. Kalau hatiku terluka.

Percuma, semuanya percuma. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kuberi perhatian dengan tulus. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kulihat setiap saat aku rindu. Tidak ada...

Aku merindukan hari-hari bersamamu. Perhatian yang kucurahkan, dan perhatian balik yang terkadang kudapatkan. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa kecuali kau tidak pergi.

Kecuali cinta itu tidak pergi.

Dan sekarang kau pergi, cinta itu pergi.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

_If only I could spend it with you…_

Kalau saja, aku bisa ikut denganmu...

...sayangnya, kau tidak pernah mengizinkan. Dan keadaan, tak pernah mengizinkan.

_Does this world not even allow me to have a wish?_

_Even a single lie_

_will give birth to your tears…_

_I have sinned so much that I can't keep track,_

_like holding your hand_

_and like gently being by your side…_

Kalaupun kalimat-kalimat dan sugesti-sugesti palsu darimu bisa membuatku tenang, aku ingin mendengarnya terus darimu. Kalaupun kau membohongiku dengan berkata "aku mencintaimu", aku akan terus percaya. Asalkan kau memberikanku pengharapan, sekalipun itu palsu. Aku akan terus bersamamu.

Aku hanya ingin berharap, apakah tidak ada ruang untuk pengharapanku di dunia ini?

Apakah masih ada ruang untukku, yang telah banyak bersalah dan tersalahkan?

Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini, bersamaku. Dimana aku bisa memegang tanganmu, menengadah untuk melihat wajahmu, dan merasakan kau ada di sini.

_If I can compensate by experiencing this pain from loneliness,_

_then please keep me in your memories._

Aku merasa tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini. Aku ingin membuang semua penderitaan ini. Aku merasa kesepian. Berapapun yang datang menghiburku, aku tetap merasa kesepian. Karena tidak ada kau.

Tapi aku berusaha bangkit dari semua ini. Semua kenyataan yang ada menungguku. Semua tugas yang terlimpahkan menunggu untuk kukerjakan.

Aku harus bangkit. Dan harapanku adalah...

...semoga kau masih bisa mengingatku.

_It'll be great if we can meet again with these immutable feelings._

_We'll hold hands,_

_but until that time comes,_

"_See you later"_

Sejak itu aku selalu memimpikanmu. Bermimpi tentangmu, tentang kedatanganmu kembali.

Dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatku luluh, tangan yang hangat dan bisa menghapuskan semua penderitaanku, dengan pelukan yang bisa membuatku nyaman. Dan dengan kalimat yang kau tuturkan, yang bisa membuat harapanku jadi kenyataan.

Aku akan sangat senang jika kau kembali. Dengan mewujudkan impianmu. Dengan memenuhi semua ambisimu. Dan dengan damai.

Sejak saat itu, aku juga berani mengatakan satu hal yang dulunya membuat hatiku sakit.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..."

Dan aku tahu, di suatu tempat entah di mana, kau akan tersenyum.

Dan akan kembali.

"...Luffy..."

**. f . i . n .**

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mau mereview?

Sekalian baca fanfic saya yang "A Story From Y to Y" di fandom sebelah ya!

**Mitoia G. Roux  
**


End file.
